A person who is diabetic may be required to take at least one self administered insulin injection each day. A proper injection requires the patient to pinch or pucker the flesh while also supporting and manipulating the syringe. It is also necessary, once the needle is inserted, to withdraw the plunger slightly to insure that the needle is not injected into a vein or artery. It will be appreciated that properly positioning of the syringe, pinching the flesh and manipulating the plunger is particularly difficult when the injection is made into an arm, and where the patient has only one hand available for pinching the flesh and for manipulation of the hypodermic syringe.
Various prior art devices have been developed to support hypodermic syringes and in an effort to make such injections easier. See, for example, the Collins U.S. Pat. No. 2,252,398, issued Oct. 10, 1950; the Kayden U.S. Pat. No. 2,295,849, issued Sept. 15, 1942; and the Weese U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,854, issued June 13, 1967.
Attention is also directed to the Harris U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,627, issued Jan. 29, 1980 and the Harris Pat. No. 4,223,673, issued Sept. 23, 1980.